


Fanart: Picking Up The Pieces

by TumblingBackpacks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks
Summary: Fanart for Thursdays_Angel's fic "The First Five Years"
Relationships: Loki & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Fanart: Picking Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thursdays_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Angel/gifts).



> Finally finished with all of my AP exams and final projects and decided to draw a bit :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-reading this series and decided to draw the Halloween costumes from "The First Five Years" (Chapter 5). Definitely recommend this fic to anyone who hasn't read it yet (seriously it's really good).
> 
> Links:  
> [Picking Up the Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358788)  
> (Part 3: The First Five Years - [Chapter 5: Fourth Year)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974716/chapters/45999748)


End file.
